Lo que el dinero no te puede dar
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: A veces, por mas que las personas puedan tenerlo todo en material, hay cosas que el dinero no puede compra. Jonouichi deberá aprovecharse de ello para dar el obsequio idea para cierto neko en navidad, aunque nadie dijo que no podía recibir ayuda de cierta persona especial.


**Notas: Ni YU-GI-OH! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión!**

 **Lo que el dinero no te puede dar.**

Era oficial. El destino, al igual que Seto Kaiba lo odiaban. De no ser así, no estaría en semejante situación mas desesperante!

No… de hecho, el destino tenía la culpa, no. la culpa era de ese neko engreído que se creía lo mejor del mundo y se complicaba la existencia hasta el punto de también complicársela a todos a su alrededor.

Es más, la culpa también la tenía esa maldita profesora que propuso la idea del intercambio de regalos en primer lugar! Si! Era toda su culpa!

Todo el mundo tenia la culpa!

O al menos así lo sentía cierto chico de ciudad Domino, de cabellos rubios y frecuente victima de insultos caninos: Katsuya Jonouichi.

Y cuál era el motivo de toda esa furia y desesperación? Más que simple, el intercambio de regalos que se llevaba a cabo todos los años en el ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, en la cual, por alguna broma cruel de la vida o hasta la misma muestra irónica de que él era la burla de algún dios egipcio, termino tocándole regalar algo al ser mas imposible y egocéntrico que jamás creyó conocer: Seto Kaiba.

La manera de escoger a quien regalar siempre era echado a la suerte para que nadie pudiese quejarse, hasta ahora nunca le toco alguien fuera de sus amigos o conocidos. Incluso cuando en una ocasión le toco una chica nueva del salón buscar el obsequio fue muy fácil.

Pero no, esta vez no era así.

Quién diría que tan solo buscar un miserable obsequio para una sola persona en navidad podría ser tan difícil?

Pero bueno, era difícil que alguien lo culpara por su precaria situación, pero es que simplemente no se le podía ocurrir nada; porque viéndolo de cierta forma, qué demonios le puedes regalar a alguien que lo tiene prácticamente todo?

Y lo que es peor aún, ni siquiera es tu amigo o lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que buscar?!

Era una misio prácticamente imposible. No importaba desde que punto de vista intentara verlo, no se le ocurría nada que sirviera.

Era como si el cerebro se le secara cuando pensaba en algo que pudiera ir con aquel neko engreído.

Y es que esto solo le podría pasar precisamente con él. Ya tenía todos los regalos que pensaba dar en navidad a sus amigos, incluso uno para el pequeño Mokuba. Pero con el hermano, no. todo salía terriblemente mal.

Incluso se vio obligado a decirle a Yugi quien le había tocado para buscar algún consejo o que Yami también sugiriera algo.

Es decir…vamos! Yugi siempre piensa en algo bueno. Y en cuanto al faraón…bueno, el conoció y convivió con el antepasado del Ceo, seguramente en algún gusto debían coincidir, no?

Sin embargo pedirles ayuda fue igual de inútil. Yugi pensó en cosas relacionadas a los juegos de cartas, pero esas cosas podrían ser muy caras, o peor, repetitivas. Lo más probable era que el idiota de Kaiba ya las tendría y con más de mil copias.

Yami le comento que antiguamente, los regalos que vio que le daban al joven sacerdote usualmente eran colonias, joyas o incluso banquetes. En lo primero probo suerte en alguna tienda de perfumes, pero encima de que el sujeto que lo atendió lo vio de menos, insinuando que no podría pagar lo que buscaba solo por no verlo vestido de marca, no encontró ningún aroma que dijera claramente "Seto Kaiba".

En lo de las joyas, simplemente lo descarto por dos motivos primordiales: nro. 1: no veía a Seto usando ese tipo de cosas por nada del mundo, no parecía muy…de su estilo. Y nro. 2 gracias a que semanas atrás lo despidieron de unos de sus empleos de medio tiempo, su presupuesto estaba más que ajustado por lo que cosas muy caras no estaban a su alcance y la idea de darle alguna baratija que seguramente el castaño le arrojaría a su cabeza no le parecía del todo.

Y en cuanto al banquete…siendo francos, sentía que ese sería un buen obsequio…pero para sí mismo.

Siguió pensando en otras opciones mientras recorría el centro comercial algo desanimado. Solo faltaba una semana para navidad y debía darse prisa para comprar ya el regalo. Los precios siempre tendían a subir cuanto más se acercaban al gran día, además de que para entonces casi todas las cosas ya habrían sido compradas.

Hubo momentos en que llego a desea desistir y simplemente faltar en ese día para no tener que enfrentar la cruda realidad en la que no pudo darle nada bueno al ricachón, pero la simple idea de dejarlo sin nada le hacía sentir culpa. Era navidad, por Ra! Ni siquiera el mismísimo señor Seto-soy-mejor-que-tu-y-te-aplastare-perro-inútil Kaiba se merecía quedarse sin regalo.

Si era completamente sincero, no _odiaba_ a Kaiba, tan solo que su aptitud le venía como patada de mula al hígado. Lo desesperaba y hacia enojar con tanta facilidad que muchas veces se preguntaba que podría tener ese idiota para provocarlo de esa forma.

Suspiro mirando algunas tiendas distraídamente. Había tantas cosas y aun así no podía ser capaz de elegir nada. Podría haber tomado el camino fácil y hacerlo al azar pero…de verdad deseaba provocar una reacción favorable en ese niñato rico.

No sabía porque pero lo deseaba. Que sonriera al menos un poco, que quitara esa mueca eterna de amargado, que actuara por una maldita vez en su vida como lo que era: un adolescente más o menos normal.

Una vez hablando con el mismo Mokuba, este le llego a mencionar que antes el Ceo no era así, que si fue un niño normal y alegre alguna vez, pero que todas las circunstancias que lo rodearon lo formaron como era actualmente. Realmente era maravillo escuchar al chiquitín hablar de aquellos tiempos y su amado hermano, al cual se notaba idolatraba como nunca.

Sin duda, que conocer un poco de ese par de hermanos ayudo un poco a su ahora perseverancia en busca algo perfecto. Luego del incidente de alcatraz, comenzó a verlos con otros ojos. No eran los típicos niños mimados que desde su cuna tuvieron todo a la mano, no. trabajaron duro, sufrieron mucho y sacrificaron más de lo que alguien en tan corta edad debía.

La personalidad intratable y asocial de Kaiba era la prueba de ello. Quizás por eso…ansiaba hacerlo un poco feliz. Con un obsequio quizás no borraría jamás las cicatrices que dejo el maltrato que aquel ogro que tuvieron por padrastro dejo, pero al meno ansiaba darle una pisca de espíritu navideño que todos gozaban este mes.

Con esos pensamientos, fue que se dirigió a Kaiba Corp. En busca de un buen asesoramiento por aquel que sin duda conocería mejor que nadie al ceo más joven de Japón, su pequeño hermanito Mokuba Kaiba.

Le había avisado y pedido al pequeño que lo recibiera, por lo que este le indico que fuera a verlo en la empresa y que allí hablarían de lo que sea que necesitaran.

Apenas entro en recepción, no tardo en ver al pequeño salir de un ascensor a verlo. No quiso ni preguntar como rayos supo tan pronto que ya estaba allí.

_Jono! Qué bueno que viniste!-salto a saludarlo con una sonrisa-para que dijiste que me necesitabas?

_hola Moki! Bueno…la verdad…-no sabía porque, pero se sentía observado desde algún ángulo-que tal si hablamos en otro sitio? Solo sería un momento….

El pequeño asintió sin entender del todo, por lo que al rato terminaron almorzaron algo en una hamburguesería cercana.

_oye…no es que no disfrute que comamos juntos pero…no me has dicho que pasa Jono-comento el niño mientras se terminaba sus papas fritas.

Y era cierto, desde que entraron a comer, el rubio se dedico mas a comer y mirar como paranoico a varias direcciones sin decirle nada.

_eh? Ah! Lo siento, es solo que…-allí ya no sentía que lo vigilaban-como sea…no importa. Te quería preguntar algo Moki…

_aja…-hizo un ademan para que prosiguiera más rápido. No es que no quisiese ayudarlo, pero su hermano andaba de un pésimo humor desde hace varios días atrás y bueno, era mejor que él estuviera a su lado para evitar que despidiera a media empresa en menos de una hora.

_tu, que le regalarías a tu hermano en navidad…?-soltó la bomba rápidamente. Era muy vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta. Sentía que el tono que usaba daba a entender que lo hacía de buena fe cuando realmente no era así. O eso quería convencerse.

Mokuba se le quedo mirando varios instantes tratando de procesar la idea para luego finalmente responder con una expresión extrañamente divertida.

_pues…no se…has pensado en disfrazarte de perro? A mi hermano quizás le guste…-bromeo viendo como el rubio fruncía el ceño, dándole más ganas de reír.

_oye! No es divertido! Y hablo enserio!

_l-lo siento jeje…es que...dios! me tomaste de sorpresa…-confeso el niño muy entretenido-la verdad no sé qué decirte…digo, tu sabes como es mi hermano…es difícil dar en clavo con cosas que le gustan, pero te aseguro que si das en la tecla correcta, le gustara. Imagino que esto se deberá por casualidad a lo del intercambio de obsequios?

_si, me atrapaste. Kaiba te lo dijo, no?

_si…algo así…-sonrió misteriosa y maliciosamente. Dios! En serio se notaba que era hermano de ese neko, solo que Mokuba sabia esconder ese hecho muy bien. Antes de continuar hablando, el pequeño pareció recibir un mensaje e hizo una mueca de resignación para luego comenzar a comer más rápido. Al parecer debía irse-en serio que me gustaría ayudarte Jono pero…si yo escojo el regalo no tendría el mismo valor de si tu lo hicieras…

_que? Por favor Moki! Enserio no se que darle…estoy más que seguro que lo que sea que le dé, lo odiara por ser una baratija en comparación de lo que siempre le dan y me lo lanzara en la cabeza!

_Estas exagerando…a lo máximo Seto simplemente no lo aceptaría…-rio el pequeño, incapaz de creer que su hermano sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel.

_aun así…

_aun así debes escogerlo tu…tranquilo. Seto no te comerá o algo similar…-comenta mientras se pone de pie listo para irse-sabes? Te diré algo, aunque no lo parezca, hubo un tiempo en que Seto realmente disfrutaba de estas fiestas hace mucho tiempo atrás….-pudo notar un aire nostálgico en los brillantes ojos del niño quien sonrió con la ilusión e inocencia que caracterizaba su edad-…hace tanto de eso que a veces creo olvidarlo….-sonrió débilmente.

Estas fechas, además de ser un bueno momento que el mismo usaba para pasar más tiempo con su hermano, también solían significar llegar a reabrir sin quererlo viejas heridas para ambos, por lo que Mokuba estaba seguro que recibir algo que ayudara a su hermano a sonreír aunque fuese solo un instante, sería bueno.

Confiaba plenamente en que alguien como Jonouichi sería capaz de lograrlo.

_no te desanimes Jono!-le animo mientras se despedía-aunque no lo creas, aun tienes oportunidad! Has cosas que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podremos tener…usa eso a tu favor!-le aconsejo para luego finalmente regresar a la empresa para salvar a las pobres almas que tuvieron al desgracia de enfrentarse a la ira del dragón.

Jonouichi simplemente suspiro terminando de comer mientras pensaba seriamente en lo que el pequeño le dijo.

Tal vez exageraba y no todo estaba perdido. Con ese pensamiento más positivo, decidió volver a recorrer el centro comercial unas horas más.

Ya comenzando a caer la noche y con el frio que sopesaba el ambiente, el chico de ojos de miel maldecía su suerte caminando por las calles cubiertas de nieve.

No había encontrado nada que lo hiciera sentir realmente especial para ese neko y el tiempo y paciencia se le estaban comenzando a acabar.

En un instante de frustración miro al cielo, perdido un instante en las estrellas. Aun no era navidad, pero solían hablarse mucho de milagros en esas fechas así que…

_oigan! Ustedes! Estrellas de navidad y que cumplen deseos! Deme una idea para darle un buen obsequio a ese neko malagradecido! Ayúdenme a encontrar un regalo para Seto Kaiba!-gripó casi arrancándose los cabellos de la molestia.

Ok, debía admitirlo. El frio simplemente le congelo las neuronas y comenzó a hacer estupideces.

_agh! Maldita sea! Por qué?! Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil conseguirte un obsequio Kaiba de mierda?!-siguió gritando en medio de la calle creyéndose la única alma en kilómetros, sin embargo…

_oye niño, que haces?-escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, casi dándole un infarto de la sorpresa.

_e-eh?!

Al voltear no pudo quedar más que sorprendido con la presencia que lo acompañaba. Era una mujer, ni muy mayor ni muy joven, quizás de apenas treinta, de piel semi trigueña, cabellos negros, largos y muy alborotados que por algún instante le recordaron a Moki y unos ojos azules tan profundos y puros como el cielo, con los cuales simplemente pudo pensar en Seto Kaiba, lo cual era imposible, pues estos expresaban una hermosa calidez, bondad y sinceridad. La mujer apenas vestía un vestido blanco hasta por debajo de las rodillas con una cinta azul atada a su cintura en forma de moño en la espalda, botas cafés y una bufanda nada abrigadora en tono celeste.

En serio, como era posible que en plena nieve no se muriera de frio.

_s-señora! Que hace así en este frio?! Y tan tarde!-exclamo aterrado. Su sentido de buen chico se activaba cuando terminaba en alguna situación similar.

La mujer, más que responder, solo sonrió con una dulzura maternal.

_eres un buen chico, pero no te preocupes por eso-hizo un pequeño gesto de restar importancia- Escuche que tenias problemas para encontrar un regalo para alguien…puedo sugerirte una idea?-pidió amablemente juntando sus manos como quien suplica un favor.

Jonouichi, simplemente se sintió algo avergonzado no solo por haber sido visto hacer semejante ridículo, sino por lo amable del trato de la mujer.

_c-claro…me gustaría…-acepto tímidamente. Estaba más que desesperado, cualquier idea servía.

_perfecto!-festejo sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente-hay una tienda aquí cerca que tiene lo que buscas! Solo sígueme por favor!

Y antes de poder preguntar u objetar, la mujer comenzó a correr entre risas infantiles. El rubio, algo perdido entre ese extraño comportamiento, solo intento seguirle el paso no muy seguro.

_espere! Señora! Va muy rápido! Puede resbalar!

Al rato, llego a perderla de vista al doblar una esquina, pero seguía guiándose escuchando sus risas y palabras que incitaban a que la siguiera.

Al poco rato se detuvo al encontrarse con una tienda de antigüedades. Miro a varias direcciones sin hallar rastros de la mujer.

Sin pensarlo mucho supuso que pudo haber entrado en aquella tienda, pues era la única aun abierta.

Al ingresar, noto que había muchas cosas, desde obras de porcelana, relojes antiguos, algunas joyas o muebles, entre otras cosas. Pero hubo algo que capto su atención desde el primer instante.

Unas cajas musicales.

Casi como atraído a un imán se acerco a verlas, topándose allí con una señora de avanzada edad, quien le sonrió.

_oh! No esperaba un cliente a etas horas, pero eres bienvenido muchacho!-sonrió notando su atención a dichas mercancías-te interesan? Están en ofertas por navidad…!

Jonouichi se mostro más tranquilo al oírla mientras revisaba curiosamente cada una de las cajas. Todas tenias melodías sublimes, pero solo una se robo por completo su atención.

Era una pequeña, bien oculta en una esquina, de madera fina y colores claros en su cubierta. Curiosamente la llave con la cual se le daba cuerda, tenía la cómica forma de gatito, con la cual sin duda recordaba a su antipático compañero. Y su melodía…era sumamente hermosa y suave.

Si tuviera que comparar la sensación que le provocaba oírla, lo describiría como una caricia de una madre, cálida y consoladora.

Definitivamente al salir de allí, lo tendría envuelto para regalo. La larga búsqueda rindió frutos.

Pero aun así, algo confundido y curioso, no fue capaz de olvidar lo sucedido, por lo que tuvo que preguntar a la anciana.

_disculpe…por aquí no habrá visto a una mujer? Vestía de blanco y tenía el cabello negro, con ojos azules?

_lo siento, pero poco antes de que llegaras, yo estaba quitando la nieve de la entrada y no vi a nadie. Tú eres el único que paso por aquí a esta hora…no me sorprende, hace mucho frio…-respondió la anciana más que segura, dejándolo un más confundido.

Quien rayos era esa mujer? Bueno! No importaba en realidad, aunque no negaría que le hubiera gustado darle las gracias.

Pero lo importante era, que ya estaba listo para el intercambio de regalos!

Mas le valía a ese ricachón disfrutar su regalo, por todo el esfuerzo que le puso o se lo partiría en la cabezota que tenia!

Una semana después, finalmente en el gran día, Jono no podía negar que estaba más que nervioso.

Antes del primer receso comenzarían con la entrega, y al ser al azar, simplemente estaba con altas probabilidades de tocarle a él.

Aspiro hondo tratando de calmarse. No debía temer. Debía recordar las palabas de Mokuba, Kaiba no lo iba a morder.

Rasguñar quizás, pero él le devolvería el "regalito" si se atrevía.

Cuando finalmente le toco dar el suyo, simplemente se puso de pie acercándose al ceo, quien como siempre acostumbraba, ignoraba las actividades que no eran de su interés.

Sin decir nada, el rubio solo bufo queriendo llamar su atención para que dejara de mirar su laptop por un instante y le estampo el regalo todo envuelto casi en su nariz.

El castaño, ligeramente sorprendido le miro interrogante pero sin borrar aquella pisca de arrogancia en sus ojos.

_que esto Wheeler? A que le debo el milagro de que te muestres cariñoso con tu amo?-hablo desdeñosamente, probablemente buscando hacerlo rabiar.

Pero para su sorpresa (y de todo el salón que observaba casi sin respirar), el rubio solo rio divertido.

Ya casi era navidad, no iba a darle el gusto a ese neko malcriado de verlo enfadado.

_di lo que quieras ricachón, pero de aquí no sales sin ver el estúpido regalo que me tome la molestia de traer para ti. Deberías hasta agradecérmelo, porque con tu mala leche, quizás lo único que hubiese recibido en tu árbol quizás sería carbón o arena para gatos…

No pudo ocultar su diversión al ver al grandísimo Ceo hecho furia, pero conteniéndose. Seguramente no quería ser el primero en perder los estribos.

_y tu seguramente recibirás puras croquetas o collares anti-pulgas, no perro?-contraataco, en lo que a Jono casi le da un tic en el ojo.

Respiro hondo. No caería en su juego. No esta vez.

_quieres dejar de irte por la tangente y abrir tu bendito obsequio?!

Era más que obvio para todos que el pobre rubio estaba por lanzársele en el cuello al de ojos azules, pero para sorpresa de todos, incluso Jono, Kaiba solo se limito a soltar de esas risitas odiosas y arrogantes que acostumbraban mientras abría el regalo.

Probablemente pensando que al verlo tendría alguna excusa para seguir burlándose de de Jono, sin embargo, su mirada cambió completamente cuando descubrió lo que había recibido.

Una caja musical.

Un largo e incomodo silencio se extendió por todo el salón, esperando alguna reacción explosiva, ofensiva o sarcástica del Ceo, en burla hacia el dichoso presente pero…jamás sucedió.

El silencio duro unos minutos más en lo que nadie ni respiraba ansiosos de ver que sucedería. Al mismo tiempo el rubio no negaría que comenzó a sudar frio pensando en miles de cosas que podría estar pensando el castaño, quien se mantuvo sin emoción y congelado por largo rato, hasta que finalmente se animo a darle cuerda a la caja, para así poder oír su melodía instantes después.

Paso otro largo rato en lo que la melodía comenzó a relajar a todo el salón, y en los cuales Kaiba mantuvo oculta su expresión tras sus flequillos y muda reacción, para que finalmente al acabar la melodía, rápidamente tomara todas sus cosas, se pusiese de pie y saliera a pasos aterradoramente rápidos del salón sin decir nada o mirar a nadie.

Nadie supo que decir u opinar sobre esa reacción, hasta que el sonar del timbre los despertó de su ensimismamiento.

Jono no dijo nada al respecto y opto por retirarse temprano aquel día. No estaba de ánimos para nada en especial.

Era raro, no estaba seguro de si le gusto o no al neko el obsequio, pero algo en el le aseguraba que definitivamente no lo desprecio.

Solo días después se enteraría, mientras revisaba su correo de quien se trataba el que lo saco su nombre en el intercambio.

No debía ser un genio para adivinarlo cuando recibió una carta donde literalmente no solo le devolvían su puesto en su viejo trabajo, sino que lo ascendían y prometían pagar el triple de antes, además de tener una pequeña nota que decía "Feliz Navidad Perro".

Quien más que un Kaiba sería capaz de semejante obsequio?

Simplemente no sabía si agradecerle o ir simplemente a golpear a ese bastardo mientras iba derechito a su mansión con la intención de recibir una buena explicación, especialmente de la parte en la cual se dejaba en claro de cómo se entero que lo habían despedido?!

Los Kaiba parecían la mafia o acosadores expertos en ocasiones.

Al llegar, fue recibido por un sonriente Mokuba.

_buenas Jono! No esperaba que vinieras! Feliz navidad!

_Feliz navidad Moki! Dime, está el ogro de tu hermano?-saludo buscando con sus ojos a ese maldito neko.

_uhn…si esta. Ya le aviso que llegaste pero…-le hace un gesto mientras entran como si compartieran un secreto-realmente te luciste mucho con el regalo…no creí que a Seto le terminaría gustando tanto tu regalo!

El rubio le miro algo curioso.

_de verdad le gusto?

_claro que sí! Es más…a mí también me gusta mucho…de hecho, me llego a preguntar por si yo te lo aconseje…como supiste elegir eso?-Jono no supo el porqué, pero sintió que la miraba de Mokuba era más alegre que la última vez que lo vio.

Realmente era por esa caja musical?

_uh? Porque lo dices…? Alguien me lo recomendó y ya…-trataba de no entrar en detalles por el asunto de aquella mujer tan rara.

_oh ya veo…no, por nada…-sonrió infantilmente. Por un mini segundo, Jono creyó ver a esa mujer en el, pero no dijo nada.

Decidieron no decir más al respecto, el mayor por no entender del todo que sucedía y el niño porque no consideraba que fuese aun el momento para compartir alguno de sus secretos de hermanos.

Aun no.

Luego de aquello, simplemente fue guiado hasta el dueño de aquella mansión, quien parecía descansar en su alcoba con algo de chocolate caliente, un libro y escuchando una y otra vez la caja de música, para sorpresa del rubio.

El no le dijo nada, ni quiso preguntar si le había gustado. La respuesta era más que obvia, aun cuando Kaiba no pareció cambiar su trato en lo absoluto, seguía serio la mayor parte del tiempo y continuaba con sus burlas caninas. Aun con todo eso, el podía verlo.

En sus ojos era más que obvio que el castaño estaba más que solo feliz, aunque la verdadera razón continuara en un completo misterio.

En parte incluso, Jono agradecía que las cosas siguieran su curso casi igual que siempre. Kaiba era Kaiba. Y así, siempre sería mejor. Incluso discutieron como siempre lo hacían cuando termino por reclamarle lo del empleo, sintiéndolo todo diferente al antes.

Todo era igual, pero diferente a la vez. De una manera dulce y cálida.

Aunque nadie lo pudiese ver, Jono sabía que hizo sonreír a ese neko y que así seria por largo tiempo aunque nadie lo pudiese ver y eso, estaba bien.

Solo el tiempo diría si alguna vez lograba entender la verdadera razón de aquella felicidad provocada, cuando sus lazos quizás llegaran a ser más profundos.

Curiosamente, la figura de una mujer observo por unos segundos desde la ventana a ese par discutir mientras aguantaba una risita y sonreía ante la hermosa melodía de fondo. Al parecer nadie de seguridad fue capaz de notar su presencia.

 _Llegue a pensar que Seto-chan tomo a mal esta situación, pero papa tuvo razón. Me preocupe demasiado…_

Murmuro en un tono que nadie mas podía oír mientras miraba con profundo cariño a los hermanos Kaiba en aquella habitación, uno discutiendo con el simpático chico al que ayudo y el otro tratando de traer la paz inútilmente.

 _Cuídense mucho. Me alegra saber que hay alguien que podrá hacerlos sonreír de nuevo…sigan así y feliz navidad…_

Soltó una risita, llamado la atención de Jono, quien por un segundo creyó verla, para luego notar que no había nadie allí.

_que tanto miras perro?!

_eh?...no, nada…y no me digas perro, ricachón de cuarta!

_por favor! Seto, Jono! No peleen! Es navidad!

Y así continuaron su largo pero entretenido parloteo por un rato mas, antes de poder disfrutar de una rica cena los tres (por insistencia de Mokuba claro) mientras la calidez de aquella noche amenguaba por una vez sus roces y disfrutando de una paz "familiar" algo desconocida para ellos.

Y quién sabe? Quizás algún día sería posible para ese neko y su rival canino disfrutar de instantes de paz por más tiempo en el futuro, cuando finalmente Jono se reencontraría con aquella misteriosa dama, a través de una vieja foto infantil, donde esta aparecía con niño de ojos azules que él conocía y festejando su "un años más" de vida en un 24 de diciembre junto a su inseparable cajita musical.

Pero claro, eso sería otra historia.

 _Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar…_

 _Una sonrisa, un bello recuerdo o la calidez de un hogar son algunos de ellos_

 _Felices Fiestas_

 **Notas finales: hola! Espero le haya gustado! Realmente ansiaba escribir algo así de este par desde hace tiempo! La navidad acercándose me ayudo con ello! Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!**

 **Lo de la melodía, es según cada quien, cada corazón tiene su propia canción n.n**

 **Y en cuanto a la identidad de "aquella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules"…creo que se entiende muy bien quien es, no? solo diré que el regalo de Jono ayudo a Kaiba a recordar algo muy agradable que su frio corazón creyó haber olvidado.**

 **Sin más, felices fiestas para todos!**


End file.
